Prequel to Uriel Septim VII's Assassination
by Prestonbrown
Summary: What happened between his vision and his death. The short story of Uriel Septim VII's final hours.


**Prequel to Uriel Spetim's Assassination**

The Great Gate opened. Deadra poured out of the four gates, around the outskirts of Kvatch. Everyone inside the city had no clue what was going on. The Dadrea were killing any sort of guard within the radius of the city. Nobody knew, until it happened. The Siege Crawler exited the Great Gate, and was on Cyrodiil territory for the first time in milleniums. It shot fireballs everywhere, burning the whole city down. First, the residential buildings, the the castle, then the Arena. Nearly 70 of the city was killed. Some took refuge in the Chapel, and others ran for their lives away from there. Some tried to fight, but didn't make it.

Uriel Septim awoke, sweating and panting nervously. _I have ruled this Empire, but I can't figure out how to rule these stupid dreams _he thought. He has had the premonitions before, and they have been proven true. In the dream the night before, he saw his death, and his son fighting for one of the cities in Cyrodiil. He saw the Battle of Bruma, with the Hero of Kvatch, and lots of soldiers. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, putting his robes on. High Chancellor Ocato walked in, a message in hand. He looked worried.

"This is for you," Ocato said, handing the note to Uriel. He took the note that read:

**To Emperor Uriel Septim VII:**

**I am sorry to inform you that all three of your sons have been assassinated. We do not know if they are connected, but we have a sense that they are. We pray to the Nine Divines that you will live a long life, and that this empire will survive.**

**Many thanks,**

**The Imperial Legion**

Uriel paced back and forth, and decided to go to the top of White Gold Tower to ponder this thought. He walked up many flights of stairs until he finally reached the top. He could see the whole Imperial Province from up here. In the distance, he saw smoke. He was too late, Kvatch had already been burned. He scanned the horizon to make sure that every other city was okay. Anvil was in order, with a ship pulling in, Bravil was in fine shape, as was Bruma and Cheydinhal. Leyawiin was fine, as was Skingrad.

_Who is this Hero of Kvatch I saw in my dreams?_ he pondered. Ocato walked and stood next to him.

"Cyrodiil's a beauty, isn't she?" he said. "We need to get you to safety, Emperor. If your sons have been assassinated, you are most likely the next target. We will bring you through the Imperial Prison passageway. Messenger! Come here!"

"Yes, High Chancellor?" said the messenger.

"Get the three Blades, Renault, Baurus, and Glenroy to the Palace," Ocato said. "We need to escort the Emperor out of the city."

"Yes, right away, High Chancellor." The messenger ran towards the bottom of the tower. The Emperor descended the stairs, getting ready to be escorted. Within a few minutes, the Blades were at his bedroom door. They all ran. Through the Palace Dining Hall, the library, down right to the Elder Council Chambers. They ran through the Palace District. Civilians stop to stare at him run, and call his name. The Blades and the Emperor kept running until they reached the Basiton in the Imperial Prison. The descended the stairs, expecting an empty cell.

"Baurus, lock that door behind us," Renault said.

"My sons - they are dead aren't they?" said Uriel.

"The message only said they were attacked," said Renault.

"No, they're dead, I know it."

"My job right now is to get you to safety." She looked at the cell which held a prisoner. "What's that prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits!"

"It was probably the usual mix-up with the watch...I'' stammered Glenroy.

"Stand back, prisoner! We're not afraid to kill you if you get in our way!" she yelled. The prisoner backed up under th window. "Good, let's go, we need to get you out of the city safely." She pushed in a brick on the wall, and the wall slid open.

"You! I've seen you." Uriel said to the prisoner. "Let me see your face. You are the one from my dreams."

"Who are you?" the prisoner asked.

"Why, I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. The stars were right, this is the day. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell." Glenroy followed behind the Emperor and Renault as they went through the opening.

"I guess this is your lucky day, prisoner," Glenroy said. "Follow us." Only the Emperor knew that the only ones to live through this escape was the prisoner, and the young soldier, Baurus. The prisoner followed quietly along old corridors until they reached a room. Not a normal room. Assassins jumped from the ledges, and killed Captain Renault.

"Renault's down!" yelled Glenroy. Glenroy did all the talking. Baurus usually kept quiet. They headed towards a door. "Stay here, prisoner, and find another way out. Don't try to follow us."

"Our paths will cross again," said Uriel to the prisoner, and walked through the door. As they were walking down the corridor, he admired the passage's architecture. "I feel bad for leaving the prisoner behind," he said. He knew that they would cross paths again, close to his death. He knew all to well that he was going to die, just not _when_. They approached another room that looked oddly similar to the one that Renault died in.

"For Lord Dagon!" a voice yelled. Uriel noticed the voice, and took cover. Baurus and Glenroy took out their Akaviri Katanas and saw them. Two assassins flew from the ledges in the room. Baurus thrust his sword into the air, and one assassin landed stright into it. Glenroy used a power attack, and completely beheaded the other assassin. Uriel heard foosteps behind him. It was the prisoner.

"Damn it, it's that prisoner again!" Glenroy said. "Kill him, he might be working with the assassins!" They took out their katanas again, and ran towards the prisoner. Uriel held out a hand, gesturing them to stop.

"No!" he said. "He is not one of them. Do not kill him!"

"As you wish, sire"

"They do not understand why I trust you," Uriel said to the prisoner. "They have not seen what I've seen. How can I explain?...Listen, you know the Nine? Who guide our fates with an invisible hand."

"Yes," the prisoner said.

"I serve the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder, what stars mark your birth?"

"I do not know of my sign."

"My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

"What about me?" the prisoner asked.

"Your stars are not mine. Whatever your birth sign is, it shall guide you out of this city, and onto your fate."

"Aren't you afraid to die?"

"No trophies of my triumph precede me, but I haved lived well, and my ghost will rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood, they know their doom, but not the hour. To face my apportioned fate, then fall."

"Where are we going?" the prisoner asked.

"I go to my grave, a tounge shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part." Everyone was quiet. They followed some hallways, and stopped.

"I dont like the look of this," said Glenroy. "Let me look ahead." He went forward about fifty yards, and signaled for the party to come. They followed, and came to a stop in front of a gate. Glenroy pushed on it and pulled on it.

"Damn it! It's barred from the other side, a trap!" yelled Glenroy.

"What about that side passage back there?" asked Baurus.

"Worth a try. Let's go!" replied Glenroy. They all went into a small room. One problem. It was a dead end. "It's a dead end. They're behind us! Come on!" Glenroy left the room.

"Stay here with the Emperor, and guard him with your life," Baurus told the prisoner. He ran out.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" cried Baurus and Glenroy, simultaneously. That was the Blades' official battle cry.

"I can go no further," Uriel told the prisoner. "You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings!" He tore the Amulet of Kings off of his neck, and gave it to the prisoner. "Take the Amulet, and give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion!" An assassin opened the wall, and killed the emperor in one shot. The prisoner cried, after killing the assassin (ironic, huh?).

**Emperor Uriel Septim VII was gone.**


End file.
